My Game
by aig217
Summary: resident evil version of D12's My band


(Leon)  
I don't know dude  
I think everybody's all jealous and shit  
Cause I'm like the best looking guy game man  
And I think everybody's got a fuckin problem with me dude  
And they need to take it up with me after the rescue  
Because.

(Chorus-Leon)  
These zombies don't even know the name of the game  
But they're all on me like they wanna bite me  
Cause once I shoot they know that I'll be the man  
All because I'm the best looking guy in the game

(Leon)  
So I get off train right and drop the knife  
Walk up to the 2 zombies and I'm all like  
"damn zombies? my name's Leon Kennedy  
I'm the Best looking guy in R.E. (REsident Evil) baby"  
They're all like trying to bite me  
And I'm all like fuckin shootin 'em before biting me  
"I swear dudes, shooting fucking zombies it fucking rock!"  
"Please I won't let you get near my blood!"  
And right now, the rest of the zombies get ragous  
Especially when I drop the gun and use my knife  
All the zombies start moaning, all the blood-thirsty zombies

start breaking walls and their own and their dogs on cages  
So like every single night they try to take bite with me  
But when we're done it's like a waste of night to me  
Cause they're back on a year the next time I'm here  
Dude I just think these zombies won't stop until want some blood from me  
Yesterday Brad tried to pull a knife on me  
so these fuckin' horror nights will stop for him  
This Resident Evil shit, it's the life for me  
And all the other guys just despise me be

Chorus

Bridge - Eminem (3x)  
My game! my game! my game!

(Verse - Forest)  
You just wanna see a zombie bite you don't you  
Hey S.T.A.R.S. how come we don't end this horror film?  
Smash these games and do a survival  
But we in foot and he in a chopper  
You don't want to bite me, you's person  
And no I'm alive (oh I thought you were dead)  
What the hell is wrong with our Captain Wesker?!  
Cause he shot himself with the t-virus later  
See I know how to survive, see it's simple but  
All I did was shoot some zombies butt  
So I'm more intact, than the rest fellas whot got killed that night  
Doing antidotes when I'm getting killed from my back

(Verse - Brad & (Steve))  
Look at Leon's little gay ass game thinking it's the shit  
(Yeah I know man just it's the newest one to date)  
Hey I thought we had upcoming game with Jill & Chris  
(Leon: No I had the game, not you two)  
You gon be late for gun check  
(Man I ain't going to gun check)  
And our guns are cheap and stuff (and his always look best!)  
(You know what man, I'm a do something)  
(Hey yo Leon!) (Leon: You got somethin to say?!)  
(Man No) I thought you bout to stab him, what's up?  
(Man I'stab him when I feel like it, man shut up)  
(And you ain't even back me up when we supposed to be a crew)  
Man I was bout to shoot right after you stab, I swear  
(Aww man whatever) I swear man

Chorus

(Verse - Steve)  
They say Resident Evil 4 rocked, but the rest of the game did not  
Went from sold out games to the out of date box  
I'm gon let the world know that R.E.:CV is hot  
I should cut his head off when his next game starts  
(Leon: Oh shit it's.. )  
Ready to snap on a dumbass zombies  
Every time I see child in a zombie's bite  
We ain't a preventual squad, we don't prevent thign  
So why he get better guns and we only a get a fuckin' knife  
And these zombies trying to escape houses and bite me  
(Leon: Steve kill them for me) bitch kill them your self

Can't make it to the train, a tyrant in my way  
"Oh fuckin' shit I think I'm wanted dead!"

(Verse - Barry)

God damn it, I'm sick of the living dead  
Time for me to go and escape this fuckin games  
I told you I made the daves and wrote all the maps  
Till Wesker - Balck mailed me

'Resident Evil 1' game I was dead  
'Resident Evil 3' game I was in the end  
For the media, I got some suggestions  
Fuck UMBRELLA! ask us the questions  
Like Is this tape real? how did it get started? (What about UMBRELLA?)  
Bitch are you retarded?!  
Anyway, I'm the popularest guy in the group  
oldest guy in the game, bitches think I'm ugly (oh my god!)  
Carlos told me to shave to get a tan  
Did shave and got a tan then i couldn't get back  
Fuck Carlos! I'm outta his league  
I'm gonna start an old group with the real dead man

(Leon Singing)  
Girl why cant you see your the only one for me  
And it just tares my ass apart to know that you dont know the RE game  
(Man fuck this!) punch

(Chorus - Barry)  
These zombies don't even know the name of the game  
But they're all on me like they wanna bite me (fuck Wesker!)  
Cause once I shoot they know that I'll be the man  
All because I'm the best looking guy in the game

Barry  
The hottest game in the world - D12!

(Leon as a Salsa singer)  
I'm the best looking guy of the games  
I get all the girl's to take off their underpants  
And best looking guy in the game, my games  
Makes all the pretty girl's want to dance  
My games, look out for my next game it's called 'RE 6'  
My games, gamers, games, games, my games  
Makes all the pretty girls want to dance  
And take off their underpants  
My games makes all the pretty girls wanna dance  
And take off their underpants, my games  
Where'd everybody go?


End file.
